miku x teto love story
by kisaragi megumi and reza
Summary: Hanya kisah tentang Miku dan Teto saat menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka


**=====TETO X MIKU LOVE STORY======**

WARNING! : YURI,OOC,HUMOR GARING AYAM GURING (?),TYPO (MOGA AJA GAK),DLL DST DSB#PLAK

DISCLAIMER : VOCALOID IS FROM CRYPTON AND YAMAHA

SUMMARY : HANYA KISAH PENDEK TENTANG MIKU DAN TETO SAAT MENGHABISKAN AKHIR PEKAN MEREKA

* * *

.

ok,minna,kami akan mempersembahkan fic berjudul...

megumi : *maenin drum* dradadadadadadadadadadada...

MIKU X TETO LOVE STORYYYYYYYYYY#CAPS LOCK JEBOL

DRAM!

megumi : o hell yeaaahhh! fic yuri fluffy pertama kitaaaa! ane masih trauma dengan fic kemaren T_T

gak usah lebay juga kaleee...,ehm,anyway mari kita langsung ke T~K~P~~~

.

.

* * *

"Jadi...bagaimana?"

"hmm..?"

"kampret lu mik,malah gak denger."Gerutu Teto kepada Miku,yang merupakan pacarnya.

Mereka sekarang berada di cafe,sedang membicarakan tempat yang akan mereka datangi untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka.

"gue denger kok."Ucap Miku sambil melanjutkan aktivitas menyeruput jusnya dengan penuh gairah.#ceilah.

"Iiiiih,apanya?lu malah lanjutin minum,uuuuhhh..."geram Teto dengan ekspresi yang membuat Miku ngeblush.'Kawaii ne~'batin Miku,Miku ingin sekali mencubit pipi Teto yang tembem itu,tapi sekarang dia memutuskan untuk terus menggodanya.

"Iya,iya...,gue denger kok.."dalih Miku kepada Teto.

"Boong!lu pasti pura-pura denger,kan!"tuduh Teto kepada Miku,kini dia kesel sekeselnya,saking keselnya uap keluar dari kepala Teto bagaikan panci panas.#di suplex Teto

"Iya deh...,gue boong..."akhirnya Miku mengaku.

"TUH,KAN!DASARRRRRR..."teriak Teto sembari memukuli pundak Miku,Miku hanya bisa cekikikan.'Yes,akhirnya Teto keluarin sisi tsunnya lagi.'sorak Miku dalam hati.

"Jangan marah dong,my princess~"goda Miku sambil mencubit pipi Teto,wajah Teto memerah bagaikan kepiting goreng (?)#emang kepiting bisa digoreng?

"BA..BAKA!"teriak Teto sambil mendorong Miku,waiahnya kini merah semerameramerameramer-#author dijitak.

"Ok..ok..,jadi bagaimana kita pergi ke gunung aja?"Miku yang mulai rada takut mulai mengganti topik,takut bakal disuplex oleh cewek yang doyan smackdown#WHAT?TETO SUKA SMACKDOWN?#caps lock jebol,thor.

Teto,yang masih dalam mode berserk (?) langsung balik ke mode kyutnya."Ummm...boleh...tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"tanya Miku.

"Tapi kita pergi ke gunung FUJIII!"teriak Teto penuh semangat.

"Jangan!disana terlalu dingin!"

"GUNUNG HIMALAYA!"

"Memang kita mau ketemu dewa shiwa apa?mana jauh lagi tempatnya!"

"Gunung biasa aja deh..."

'napa gak dari tadi,kek'batin Miku sambil hanya bisa memaklumi bahwa Teto,selain tsundere,dia rada hiperaktif.

Mereka gak sadar dari tadi,para pengunjung cafe melihat mereka dengan tatapan pasti mereka jones.

"Ok,kita berangkat besok."Ucap Miku sambil melangkah pergi,diikuti oleh Teto. tiba-tiba...

"Eeeh,kalian belum bayar!"teriak salah satu pelayan cafe kepada mereka.

"Anjrit,hampir lupa ane!"Miku kaget lupa bayar,Teto cuma geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

Keesokan harinya,Teto sudah bersiap didepan rumahnya menunggu kedatangan Miku.

TIN TIN

Miku sampai di rumah Teto sambil membawa mobil ferrarinya yang mahal.

"Ayo,masuk.."Bujuk Miku (sok) cool#tsaah gayanya.

"Gak usah kepedean juga kale..."Ucap Teto sweetdrop,Teto kemudian ,Miku mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

di sepanjang perjalanan,mereka membahas apa yang telah mereka lalui,dari Miku mempernyatakan cintanya,Teto yang mensuplex Miku karna Miku gak sengaja mengintip panstunya,melakukan first kiss mereka,dll.

"Mik.."

"Apa,honey?"

"Yeee,yang sok inggris...padahal nilainya do semua.."ejek Teto.

"Kampret..."

"Ape lu bilang!?"omel Teto pada Miku,Miku kalap."EH!?ane gak bilang apa-apa kok,suer!"dalih Miku takut disuplex#emang bisa suplex di dalam mobil?#author : diem lu meg -_-''

"eh,MIKU,HATI-HATIIIIII!"tiba tiba,Teto teriak karna melihat mobil asing melaju ke arah mereka.

"EH!?DEMI TUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!"entah dapat dari mana mantra(?)itu,Miku langsung menghindar dengan mantra sakti arya wiguna tersebut.

CKIIIITT NGUEEEENGGG

"Fuuh,jantungan gue...bagaimana keadaanmu,Teto chan?"tanya Miku kepada Teto,Teto cuma ngangguk gaje#di suplex 2 kali.

"Lain kale,fokus kejalanan."tegur Teto pada Miku.'Padahal lu yang bikin kita nantang shinigami..'batin Miku sweetdrop.

kita skip aja,ya?pemirsa?

* * *

Akhirnya mereka sampai di dan Teto keluar dari mobil kemudian menghirup udara gunung dengan penuh nafsu#author dikeroyok.

"Haaaah...udaranya segeeeer~..."ucap Miku sambil meregangkan tubuhnya."Bagaimana menurutmu,Teto chan?"tanyanya kepada Teto.

krik...krik...krik...krik...

"Loh,kok gak jawab?"tanya Miku lagi,masih gak yang penasaran pun menoleh,dan melihat Teto lenyap dari pandangannya.

"Eh,Teto chan,lu kemana?"Miku yang panik langsung celingak celinguk,dan Miku melihat Teto telah pergi ke arah lain.

"yey,jelajah,jelajah..."Teto bernyanyi sambil berjalan#bukan kayang#disuplex 3 kali,meninggalkan Miku yang masih cengo.

"Hei Teto chan,kita belum bawa barang barang yang kita perlukan,woi!"teriak Miku kepada Teto,tapi Teto sudah akhirnya Mikulah yang membawa semua barang barang mereka dengan susah payah#kasihannya dirimu#disumpel negi.

.

_beberapa saat kemudian_

Teto kini berhadapan dengan tiang penunjuk jalan,diikuti oleh Miku yang sedang bersusah payah membawa barang barang mereka.

"Uuumm,jadi kita kemana dulu nih?"tanya Teto kepada Miku yang sangat kecapean.

"Hah..hah...mending kita pergi kesungai aja dulu..."jawab Miku sambil ngos ngosan.

"Kita akan memancing?asiiiik!"ucap Teto kegirangan,Teto kemudian langsung lari."Ayo,Miku chan!".

"Tunggu,gue mau ambil pancingan sama baju renang dulu,lu duluan aja."ucap Miku kepada Teto.

"OK!"jawab Teto yang kemudian berlari sangat kencang."Haah...rada susah juga ya,ngurus cewek tsundere dan baka kaya' dia."Gumam Miku sembari mengambil pancingan dan baju renang mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian,Miku tiba ke sungai dimana Teto sedang memandangi sungai yang dia datangi.

"Kirei ne~..."Ujar Teto hanya bisa senyum sambil geleng-geleng,kemudian Miku memberikan Teto pancingannya.

"Ayo,kita mancing."Bujuk Miku pada Teto."Tentu,dan gue akan mendapatkan banyak ikan darimu!"ujar Teto berapi api amateratsu(?)#plak!

"Yakin?"tanya Miku ragu-ragu."YAKIN!"teriak Teto dengan background ledakan ala film ultraman#plak lagi

====beberapa saat kemudian====

"..."Wajah Teto menghitam karna dari tadi dia belum mendapat ikan sama sekali sementara Miku telah mendapat banyak hasil pancingan.

"Yey,dapat lagi!"

"..."

"uoooh,gue dapat yang besar!"

"..."

"HIHAAAAA!gue dapat lagi Teto chan!"Miku menoleh ke tempat Teto.

"..."kini aura hitam mengerikan menyelimuti merinding gaje."Mampus gue..."gumam Miku.

TUK TUK

Tiba tiba pancingan Teto ditarik kaget.

"Eeehh!?gue dapat ikan!"teriak Teto kegirangan."Cepet tarik!"suruh Miku kepada Teto.

"Beraaaaaatttt..."keluh Teto sambil terus menarik,Miku memutuskan membantu.

"TARIIIKK!"

"OOOOO..."

"TARIIIIKK!"

"OOOO..."

dan...

SPLAAASSHHH

Mereka akhirnya mendapatkan ikan yang sangat besar dilihat,ikan itu adalah ikan tuna.

"Uaanjrrritt!sejak kapan tuna masuk sungai!?"tanya Miku gak percaya,sementara Teto tereak kegirangan.

"HOREEEE!IKAN TUNA,IKAN TUNA..."Teto mulai joget (?) gaje,Miku masih cengo,la-

"Thor,seinget gue ikan tuna gak pernah masuk sungai deh,kok bisa?"

namanya juga fanfic,semua pasti bisa terjadi..

"eehh...souka?yappari.."

"Miku chan..lu ngomong sama siapa?"tanya Teto kepada Miku."Eehh...gak,gue gak ngomong apa-apa kok!"dalih Miku lalu menyusul Teto.

Kini mereka sedang makan ikan hasil tangkapan Miku,sedangkan ikan tuna tangkapan Teto akan dibawa pulang untuk dijadikan sushi.

"mmm...oishi~"ucap Teto menikmati ikan bakarnya,Miku ngeblush melihat wajah Teto yang kawaii itu.

"Teto chan,berenang yuk"ajak Miku kepada Teto.

"Eh?tapi baju renangnya..."

"Tenang,gue bawa kok..''

"Ah!bagus!"

Kini Teto dan Miku telah memakai baju renang mereka masing masing,Miku yang melihat Teto memakai baju renang yang lebih mirip pakaian dalam itu hanya bisa senyum mesum+nosebleed+ngeblush,Teto yang menyadari dilihat oleh Miku langsung siap-siap dengan suplexnya,Miku langsung merinding (lagi).

Kemudian mereka langsung terjun ke sungai,mereka bersenang senang dengan air sungai tersebut,sampai...

JDUK

"Gyaaaaa!"Miku tersandung,dan mengenai Teto yang berada didepannya,kini mereka berada di posisi yang...uhm..mending kalian pikirin sendiri deh XD#di lempar bata.

"EH...!?"

"eh..hehehehe...gomen..."

"BAKA NO HENTAAAIIIII!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Hari kini menjelang sore,Miku dan Teto membawa semua barang barang mereka,mereka akan segera pulang.

Wajah Teto masih merah karna mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Gomen,Teto chan..gue kan kesandung."

"Habis,tatapanmu penuh nafsu gitu,sih."

"Eeehh!?souka...go..gomen.."

Teto cuma hela napas,tiba tiba Teto berhenti,diikuti oleh Miku.

"Miku chan,lihat!"ucap Teto sambil menunjuk hamparan bunga disampingnya.

"Uoohh..sugoi..kita lihat matahari terbenam disini dulu yuk!"bujuk Miku pada Teto,Teto setuju.

Kini mereka sedang duduk di hamparan bunga sambil menikmati matahari terbenam.

"Hei,Miku chan.."

"Hmm.."

"Soal gue mau ngomong di mobil itu...boleh gue ngomongin sekarang disini?"

"Tentu saja.."

Kini Teto gugup,mencari kata kata,dan..

"Sa..saat kita...per..pertama kali bertemu...bagaimana pendapatmu tentangku saat itu?"

"pemalu,penakut,tapi jujur,baik hati,dan tabah.."Ucap Miku kepada Teto."Memang kenapa.."

"..."

"Hei,a.."

Teto tiba tiba memeluk erat Miku,Miku terkejut namun kemudian membalas pelukan Teto.

"Aku sangat bahagia...karna...semenjak bertemu dirimu...hidupku berubah...dari hampa...menjadi bahagia...aku senang..bisa bertemu denganmu,Miku chan.."

Ucap Teto terisak,mengingat semua masa lalu yang dia lewati,dari seorang penyendiri,bertemu Miku,dan menjadi kekasihnya.

Miku tersenyum,lalu mencium kening Teto."Selama aku disini,kau akan baik baik saja,Teto chan.."

Teto yang melihat senyum Miku,membalas senyuman Miku dengan senyuman bahagianya.

Kini wajah mereka sudah dekat...

dekat...

dekat...

dekat...

CUP...

kedua bibir gadis itu menyatu,mereka kini larut dalam dunia mereka,merasakan sensasi bibir mereka satu sama lain.

mereka berciuman,dengan latar matahari bersinar dalam saat tenggelam,dengan kelopak bunga yang terbang terbawa angin,bagaikan cinta mereka yang selalu terbawa arus masa depan yang akan mereka lalui nanti.

 **END**

* * *

HELL YEAHH,akhirnya selesai juga fanfic ini.

Megumi : OMG,SO SWEEETTT~

ini adalah fanfic kedua ane,alhamdulilah sudah bagus EYDnya,dan gomen kalo humornya garing,soalnya ini fic one shot T_T

Megumi : untuk fic berchapter kami akan segera membuatnya secepat mungkin.

ok,author dan megumi undur diri,jangan lupa reviewnya,kritik boleh tapi jangan ngeflame!karna ngeflame itu tidak baik.

Author & megumi : **MATA NE,MINNAAA!**

KISARAGI MEGUMI AND REZA OUT


End file.
